


Why

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: The Waverider is about to crash and Sara is scrambling to get them back in the air. Luckily, she has the best support system she could ask for.





	Why

“ _Why_ won’t this work!?” Sara yelled, hitting Gideon’s central console hard with the heel of her hand in frustration as the rest of the Legends, Ava, and Gary chewed their lower lips, paced, or watched on anxiously. Mick Rory, to his credit, was casually having one last cigar and a scotch with John Constantine in a show of lack of faith in their captain. When Ava gave them a harrowing look, Constantine just shrugged.

“Deep breaths, Sara, calm your mind enough to think clearly and you’ll be able to see this through. I believe in you.” Ava said in an impressively even tone given their circumstances. The expression of confidence only scared Sara more. One of her worst fears in this life was that she might one day let Ava down. “You’ve got this.”

“Maybe… maybe if I rerouted the power from the jump ship back to the main Waverider system. I think I’ve seen Rip or Wally or Jax do something similar before. Usually, when _I_ need something done, I just ask Gideon to do it for me. Who knew being a time-ship captain meant I would need an engineering degree? I didn’t even go to college.” Sara groaned to herself, clearly struggling to wrack her brain. “Ray, how long do we have until impact?”

“Four minutes.” he answered tersely. “If you’re going to do something, you had better do it now.”

“Well, while you’re drowning hopelessly in a spiral of ‘why’, I’ll be over here with the advice you aren’t listening to.” Ava added, a time portal open and waiting in case they needed to jump ship all of a sudden.

Sara closed her eyes and thought deeply for a moment. “Ray, go reconnect the power from the jump ship. Z, watch the monitors so we’ll know if we need to jump. If the situation becomes too tight, Ray can go small and avoid the worst of the explosion. Everyone move, move, move!” she yelled and Ava smiled to herself quietly. She had complete confidence Sara would get them out of any predicaments they found themselves in. Sometimes she just needed a little push.

\-----/////-----

The crew cheered, Ava hugged Sara tightly, and Mick was thrown out of the way as Gary dove to kiss John Constantine right on the mouth.

“I knew you could do this. I only wish you had the kind of faith in yourself that I have in you. My certainty didn’t develop overnight, but I believe in you completely now.” Ava whispered into her hair.


End file.
